Changes
by YourSavingGrace
Summary: Okay, I've been wanting to do a James/Lily fic for a while, so here it is! We all know that James and Lily were always fighting even though James really loved her. Mix in the Marauders and Lily's bestfriend in this mess and hilarity ensues!Modern times!
1. On the Wing

**A/N**

**Okay so lately I've been into James/Lily fics, so, I figured I should write one of my own since I'm always saying, "Oh I wish they did this like this!", or whatever when I'm reading…. This is my first fic with chapters and stuff so help me out… and stuff. By the way this is a working title if anyone has ideas about that, gimme a hand please! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter characters, or Owl City...**

Changes

…

It was 10:57 and Lily Evans was unbelievably late to Platform 9 ¾. It was going to be her seventh year at Hogwarts and her parents didn't understand that the train left at _exactly_ 11:00. Without bothering to check for watching muggles, she took off running at the barrier and burst through to the concealed platform. She threw her trunk on and jumped on after it just as the train began moving.

She slammed the door behind her and set off to find her longtime best friend Lauren Mayer. Lauren had medium length light brown hair with natural blonde highlights, hazel/green eyes, _tons _of freckles, and a button nose. She was also one of the shortest girls in their year, much to her resentment. She was also the best Chaser in the school, thankfully playing for Gryffindor.

Lauren was half/blood, but she was brought up in the muggle world, so she knew all about Lily's world. When Lily finally, found her she was in the second to last compartment listening to her I-pod (**A/N I'm making it modern even though it should be the seventies…)** and singing along beautifully.

_Breathe and I'll carry you away_

_Into the velvet sky_

_And we'll stir the stars around_

_And watch them fall away_

_Into the Hudson Bay_

_Then plummet out of sight and sound._

_The open summer breeze_

_Will sweep you through the hills_

_Where I live in the Alpine Heights_

_Below the northern lights_

_I spend my coldest nights_

_Alone, awake, and thinking of  
__  
__The weekend we were in love._

She had her eyes closed while she sang and didn't realize anyone was there until Lily came over and sat on her lap. Her eyes shot open, alarmed, only to land on Lily, perched on her knees.

"Get _off_, Lily!"

"Well, hello to you to," Lily replied sarcastically, "What are you listening to?"

"It's my absolute _favorite_ song, On the Wing by Owl City," Lauren elaborated happily.

"Sing more! Your voice is so pretty!"

Without hesitation Lauren continued,

_Home among these mountain tops  
Can be so awfully dull  
A thousand miles from the tide_

"This year's gonna be the best of all!" exclaimed Sirius Black excitedly.

"You're telling me, Padfoot!" agreed James Potter, already thinking of the pranks he could get away with now that he was Head Boy.

"James?… HEY! Prongs!" yelled Remus Lupin, the _normally_ quiet one, interrupting James' thoughts.

"What?"

"Do you hear singing?"

"_Put photos on the walls_

_Of New York shopping malls_

_Distract me so I stay inside"_

"Who is that?!" wondered Peter Pettigrew, the short, pudgy one.

"Well come on, let's see," said Sirius. They stepped out of their compartment, which happened to be the last one, and discovered that the music was coming from the next compartment. They stood outside, listening.

"_I wish the rocket stayed_

_Over the promenade_

'_Cause I would make a hook and I_

_Would fish them from the sky_

_My darling she and I_

_We're hanging on so take us high_

_To sing the world goodbye_

_I am floating away_

_Lost in a silent ballet_

_I'm dreaming your out in the blue_

_And I am right beside you_

_A way to take in the view_

_Late nights and early parades_

_Still photos and noisy arcades_

_My darling we're both on the wing_

_Look down and keep on singing_

_And we can go anywhere"_

"Come on," motioned Sirius, and they all jumped into the open compartment door, just as the singer began the second chorus. Only to discover it was Lauren and Lily sitting together, Lauren being the singer.

The music stopped abruptly, and Lauren's face turned bright red at being caught singing.

"What the hell, Potter?!" Lily snarled, "She was trying to sing!"

"I didn't tell her to stop!" yelled James, just as angry as Lily now, "It's not my fault she too cowardly to sing in front of people!"

"_What did you just say?!" _commanded Lauren, in a low deadly voice. Nobody could see, but while her one hand gripped her wand tightly, the other was balled up in fist, nails puncturing skin, to stop her from crying. Because, without knowing, James had picked up on her biggest insecurity, her stage-fright. She could only sing in front of her closest friends.

"You heard me," James sneered, "But, if you're not scared then go ahead and keep on singing." Not believing for a second she would.

"She doesn't have to do shit for you Potter!" Lily snarled, "_Stupifey! Petrificus Totalus! _Oh no you don't! _Stupifey! Stupifey! _Oh yeah?! _Levicorpus!", _the battle would have continued if Remus and Lauren hadn't gotten fed up and simultaneously yelled, _"Protego!"_

"Leave, _now!_" Remus literally dragged James out, while Peter stayed to glare, before Lily made a furious movement toward him, and he scrambled out. Sirius only stuck around to wink at Lauren, who blushed furiously, cursing her fair skin, before, he left. Lily, to busy threatening Peter didn't notice Lauren's reaction to Sirius.

Lauren and Lily barely talked to each other for the rest of the ride, both deep in thought. Lauren thinking about her embarrassment at being heard singing, and at blushing at Sirius. Lily about how much she hated that arrogant, egotistical, toe-rag James Potter. They both took an ear-bud and Lauren blasted her most soothing music.

_In the next compartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'_Wow, she's gorgeous when she's mad,' _James thought fondly of Lily, _'In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have insulted her friend though._'

'_She's _amazing_! Beauty, brains, a good sense of sarcasm, and to top it all of, she can _sing_! _' Thought the completely love-struck Sirius Black, _'I can't believe James said she was a coward, Lauren deserves better than that!… I could treat her right, like a princess, oh Merlin I sound like some cheesy romance novel now!'_

"So, James, what do you think about Mayer? Not bad eh?" Sirius started, in a would-be casual voice.

"Yeah, she does have a good rack," James replied, not seeing Sirius' murderous expression, something that was not lost on Remus. James continues, "Why though? You've had bigger and better?"

"Just sayin'," Sirius replied in a strained voice, that, _finally,_ got James' attention. He looked up only to see Sirius turn to look out the window.

'_Wonder what his problem is. Wait a minute… where's Wormtail?' _

**A/N **

**So, thoughts? Should I continue? 'Cause there are a few things I'm kinda iffy about. And to tell the truth this chapter bored me, but I have to have it cause I need to build certain things up. So, hopefully it gets better. Oh yeah, if your wondering the character, Lauren, yeah that's me… I kinda flattered myself though… So, anyway, please review and give me your thoughts! And that's about it, thankies!**


	2. My Other Me

**A/N **

**Alright well I wasn't too crazy about the first chapter so I'm gonna try **_**extra**_** hard for this one. Promise! In other news I just cleaned out my closet and for those of you who don't know me then you don't understand how amazingly hard it is to clean! To tell the truth the only reason I got it done was because I just hid things that I should have put away. So, shhh! ;-)**

The second the Hogwarts Express stopped Lauren and Lily ran from their compartment to avoid the Marauders. Both carried their respective pets with them, Lily her black owl, and Lauren her fuzzy, black and white cat. They jumped into an empty carriage, still wondering how they get pulled.

Meanwhile, the four Marauders (Wormtail joined them from wherever he had disappeared to.) made their way from the train much more slowly, greeting everyone in their year as they went. None of them carried a pet for they all had owls which they immediately sent up to the owlery, so as not to burden themselves.

"I wish I could see thestrals!" exclaimed Sirius.

"You want to have witnessed someone's death?" Remus asked curiously.

"Ew, no! I want to see them without seeing a dead person!" Sirius elaborated.

"Well, good luck with that. By the way Wormtail, you never did tell us where you disappeared to."

"Well you never asked!" Wormtail quickly replied, as he ran forward to a different carriage.

"Well, then!" said Sirius, highly affronted. He abruptly stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Padfoot!" yelled James now dragging him by his collar. The three of them rode up to the school, and took seats at the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius both glancing repeatedly towards a brunette and redhead. Coincidental, no? Remus simply rolled his eyes before listening to the usual beginning of term speech.

Lily yawned hugely as they pushed back their chairs to go to the dormitories for bed.

"Thank you so much for yawning in my face. Although, I should inform you that eating garlic is a really bad idea if your mouth gets within a ten-mile radius of a person's face." Lauren told Lily matter-of-factly.

"Loooove you too, Laurenzo!" Lily replied making sure her breath blew heavily across Lauren's face.

"I told you not to _call_ me that!" Lauren whined, after Lily settled the score. The two girls trudged up the stairwells together, not noticing who was walking up behind them. Said people were currently staring at their backside as they climbed up.

Sirius grinned at James and Remus and reached up to tweak Lauren's butt, causing her to shriek and whirl around. Poor Sirius didn't quite understand how big Lauren's temper was, since she stayed out of the fight on the train.

She had her wand out and pointing at her faster then he could imagine, "What did you just do?!" she snarled. Sirius immediately began backing down the stairs. Lauren continued, "You asshole! Levicorpus!"

"Stop!" James cried now pointing his wand at her, causing Lily to point her wand at him. Remus shrugged then pointed his own wand at Lily, saying, "Sorry Lily, but she _should_ let him down."

Lily looked at him, softening softly, she _had_ always liked Remus. Sighing deeply, she turned to Lauren, "Come on Lauren, let him down."

Lauren turned to Sirius and raised her eyebrows, "I'm waiting!"

"For?!" Sirius all but yelled.

"An apology!" she screamed.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Lauren sighed and let him fall to the floor with a thud. She turned and flounced up the stairs, leaving Remus and James (where was Wormtail? She wondered idly)to help Sirius up. _'If my temper wasn't so bad, I really would like him…' _She thought somewhat sadly.

Sirius continued walking up the stairs in a daze, _'Merlin she's amazing!' _

"Hey, Mooney?" James asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed that Wormtail's been M.I.A. a lot lately?"

"Actually, I saw him the other day, when I went to get the frogspawn. He was with those two guys, um, oh! Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Why the hell would he hang around those idiots? I mean Peter's not that hot at magic, but they're just retarded!"

"I know!" Sirius cut in, "Their best class is Potions and did you see how bad they screwed up their Draught of the Living Dead?" They had almost blown up the entire school, not to mention the dungeon!

"Oh well, he was always a bit odd." James concluded, "I have to go to the Head dormitories, to meet with Lily about decorations for the Halloween Feast."

"Ooooo!" Sirius squealed, in a very disturbing tone, "Have fun with dear Lillian!"

"Oh, I will," James replied with a wink.

James entered the Head Lounge to find Lily already seated there, with, big surprise, an annoyed expression on her face. She turned to stare out the window at the raging storm howling out there, and surprisingly she seemed to relax a little bit.

"Well, are going to just stand there and stare at me, or are we going to start?" Lily asked curtly.

"I'll manage both."

They began discussing colors ("Red and black!" "No! Orange and green!"), music ("The Weird Sisters!" "Ugh! Anyone but them!"), and of course whether it would be just a feast or a dance ("It should be a dance, it be soo much more fun!" "No way in hell, am I ever gonna dance!")

Lily fed up went over and opened up the window, and stuck her hand outside, "What the hell are you doing Evans?"

"I always liked thunder, it makes the most gorgeous sound," she replied wistfully. She turned and faced the window, and James crept up behind her. He grabbed her waist and jerked her forward out the window then backwards against him to keep her from actually falling. She screamed louder than he thought possible at him for that. Though he thought it was worth it to have her grab onto him like that, even if only for a few seconds.

Lauren was sitting by the window in the common room, reading her new book from Flourish and Blotts, My Other Me. It was filled with stories about animagus's, it even had a test in the back to show what animal you would be if you were an animagus. She got a white leopard.

Sirius Black entered the common room and proceeded to grab Lauren's book from her, and glance at the title, "Animagusses?(**A/N I have no idea what the plural for that word is!**) Well, I can tell you all sorts about them, you needn't read a book."

"Really then what animal would you be?"

"A big black dog! What about you?"

"A white leopard, exactly like my Patronus! Hey isn't your Patronus a dog too?" Lauren asked then blushed for knowing his Patronus.

Sirius smiled, "Yeah. I don't get it though isn't your Patronus a little fierce? Normally, people have like bunnies and stuff."

"Well, Patronuses(**A/N I don't know the plural!**) change sometimes, because they match our personalities. Now, before you say anything," she said cutting him off, "a leopard Patronus didn't make me evil or something. You have to break it down into parts. First, leopards are very strong animals, physically _and_ mentally. Second, they normally travel alone, or in small groups which they are insanely loyal to. And third, though they are very fast, they enjoy just lying around and watching their surroundings," she finished, showing how she was sitting, looking out the window at all of the grounds.

"So," Sirius began, "my dog could show that, I'm loyal, I'm tough, and adorably sweet?" he asked giving her a big cheesy smile.

"Yeah," she said slowly, like she completely doubted that, "I suppose it could mea-" suddenly the portrait slammed open and Lily stormed inside.

"Lily! Wait!" James yelled from a few feet behind, as Lily managed to close the portrait on him. Lily stomped up to the 7th years girls' dormitory.

Lauren sighed, "Gotta go." And immediately ran up the stairs, just as the fat Lady swung open again saying, "Nice going, Romeo." and James ran in.

"So, how'd it go?!" Sirius asked excitedly.

"How does it look like it went?!" James replied acidly.

"No need for the snooty attitude, mister! She could be mad for a million reasons, so just tell me what happened."

"I almost dropped her out the window and she didn't get that it was a joke."

"_Smooth,_ Prongs. Real smooth."

Meanwhile, up in the girls' dormitories.

"So, what's up with you and Sirius? Don't look at me like that, I may have been mad, but I'm not blind!"

"I don't know! I mean I kind of do like him. Stop making faces he's not James! But I don't know what he thinks about me. And now _tell _mewhat the hell happened!"

Only one thing was heard in the common room.

"He almost threw you out the window?!"

**A/N **

**Okay I actually did like this chapter. I like the idea of putting Sirius and Lauren together, they'd be soo cute! Also I'm going to put the Halloween feast in the chapter after next chapter. 'Cause they still have planning!! Anyway believe me there will be lots more fights and soon we'll find out why Peter is hanging out with Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. who appear to be as stupid as their sons… joy!**

**In other news I got a shot the other day and there's a bump where I got it! I have no idea why… it's **_**scary**_**! Also, the cheer season starts soon!! We are going to be absolutely amazing this year!! I'm really excited, although when we begin we have to practice outside and it's hot and buggy! So, there's issues all around for me!**

**Anyways please review with an comments questions concerns **_**or **_**ideas! Remember any good ideas will get loads of credit from me! And I'm still iffy about the title so ideas there would be great to!! And as always thankies!!**


End file.
